lanfeustztroyfandomcom_pl-20200223-history
Lanfeust
Lanfeust to główny bohater serii komiksowych, dziejących się w świecie Troy - Lanfeust z Troy, Lanfeust w kosmosie i Odyseja Lanfeusta. Ten pochodzący z małej wioski Glinin najpierw parał się zawodem kowala, który zawdzięczał swemu darowi topienia metalu wzrokiem. Jego życie diametralnie się odmienia w chwili, gdy za sprawą kości Magohamotha zyskuje nie tylko moc absolutną, ale też wiążącą się z nią odpowiedzialność za losy całego świata Troy. Lanfeust był dwukrotnie zaręczony, najpierw z C'ian, a następnie z C'ixi, z którą to ma syna Glina. Jego najlepszymi przyjaciółmi i kompanami są mędrzec Nikoled, troll Hebius oraz orgnobi Shlimak. Lanfeust stanowi archetyp typowego bohatera, którego przeznaczeniem jest ocalić świat czy galaktykę od wszelkich zagrożeń, bez względu na to czy sam ma na to ochotę. Choć nie grzeszący przesadnie rozumem, ma dobre serce i zawsze stara się postępować słusznie. Biografia Wczesne życie thumb|left|153px|Mały LanfeustLanfeust urodził się w Glininie, małej wiosce, leżącej w Suardii. Tam, będąc jeszcze małym dzieckiem, czas spędzał głównie na zabawie z innymi kolegami oraz ciągłych próbach odkrycia jaki posiada dar, co często kończyło się dla niego nieszczęściem. Czas również mu zajmowały ciągłe próby ucieczki przed znienawidzonym fryzjerem oraz częste bójki ze swoją przyjaciółką C'ixi. Z nią bawił się w dzień, a w nocy spędzał czas z jej siostrą C'ian, która dzięki swemu darowi leczyła jego siniaki po bójce. W późniejszych latach udało mu się odkryć w końcu, że jego dar to topienie wzrokiem metalu i dlatego został czeladnikiem Gramblota kowala. W międzyczasie zaręczył się z C'ian. Pierwszy dotyk Lanfeust ciężko pracował u Gramblota, kując miecze i rozgrzewając stal wzrokiem. Nie wiedział, że wkrótce się to skończy, a jego życie wejdzie na zupełnie inne tory. Pewnego dnia, gdy skończył pracę i szykował się do pójścia nad rzekę wspólnie z C'ian, Gramblot w ostatniej chwili mu oznajmił, że ma jeszcze jedną rzecz do zrobienia. Kazał Lanfeustowi naprawić miecz Kawalera Or Azur, którego thumb|179px|Pierwszy dotykostrze się ułamało. Lanfeust od razu acz niechętnie zabiera się do pracy, ale w chwili gdy zbliża dłoń do rękojeści miecza ta zaczyna nagle pulsować dziwnym światłem. Gdy chwyta za rękojeść tajemnicza aura nagle obejmuje całego Lanfeusta, który z przerażenia zaczyna się cofać i wpada do kadzi kowalskiej z roztopionym metalem. Wydaje się, że to koniec młodzieńca, ale ten nieoczekiwanie przeżywa, sam nie wiedząc jak. Gdy Lanfeust, zdumiony swym niezwykłym ocaleniem, wychodzi z kadzi, w jego ramiona rzuca się uradowana C'ian, która zdążyła już usłyszeć o jego domniemanej śmierci. C'ian radzi Lanfeustowi, by udał się do jej ojca, Nikoleda, który był mędrcem w Glininie. Lanfeust udaje się do niego z C'ian, Kawalerem Or Azur i Gramblotem w celu rozwiązania zagadki miecza. Gdy Nikoled ogląda miecz Kawalera, zauważa nagle, że rękojeść jest zrobiona z kości Magohamotha, zwierzęcia, które jest uważane za źródło magii w Troy. Gdy Lanfeust ponownie dotyka rękojeści, Nikoled wyczuwa w nim moc absolutną i zaczyna rozumieć, że Lanfeust po kontakcie z kością Magohamotha otrzymuje dar mocy absolutnej. W celu wyjaśnienia tego niezwykłego fenomenu, Nikoled decyduje się zabrać Lanfeusta do Eckmul, by jego moc i kość Magohamotha zbadali Czcigodni Akademii. Ale Kawaler Or Azur nie zgadza się na oddanie miecza i ich opuszcza. Wyprawa do Eckmul Lanfeust wyrusza w podróż do Eckmul wraz z Nikoledem i jego dwiema córkami, C'ian i C'ixi. Podczas podróży na fetaurze, zostają zaatakowani przez stado obżarłaczy, z których jeden swymi szczypcami obcina Lanfeustowi nogę. Gdy fetaur zostaje zabity przez obżarłaczy, bohaterowie uciekają w góry, a Lanfeust zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie nie ma już mocy absolutnej. Nikoled wyciąga wniosek z tego, że Lanfeust ma moc absolutną tylko, gdy ma kontakt z kością Magohamotha. Gdy bohaterowie udają się do jaskini, a C'ian ulecza nogę Lanfeusta, nagle zostają zaatakowani przez trolla. Lanfeust wciąga potwora w wodę, prowokując go, która zostaje zamrożona przez C'ixi. Nikoled zaczarowuje trolla, który ma na imię Hebius i od tej pory staje się ich kompanem, a w przyszłości także najlepszym przyjacielem Lanfeusta. Bohaterowie docierają do wioski rybackiej Jaclar, której groził atak bandytów. Lanfeust i jego towarzysze zostają zmuszeni w niej zostać, bo mieszkańcy stracili swego mędrca i nie mogli korzystać ze swych darów, a ich jedyną szansą było zostanie Nikoleda. Kiedy próbują uciec, do wioski przybywa Kawaler Or Azur, uciekający przed bandytami. Hebius używa "perswazji" na Kawalerze i ten daje Lanfeustowi swój miecz. Lanfeust z pomocą miecza używa swej mocy i niszczy całą armię bandytów. Gdy zagrożenie mija, Lanfeust z towarzyszami może opuścić Jaclar i udać się na statku do Eckmul. Kawaler także im towarzyszy, nie chcąc się narazić na gniew Hebiusa. Lanfeust w pewnej chwili zdaje sobie sprawę, że dzięki swojej mocy może ich wszystkich przenieść od razu do Eckmul. Myśl staje się czynem i Lanfeust wszystkich przenosi na plac targowy Eckmul (również statek). Na wyspie piratów Dotarłszy do Eckmul, Lanfeust staje przed obliczem Czcigodnych, którzy decydują się zapisać go do Akademii, by móc przeprowadzać nad nim badania. Dzięki Oddechowi przekonują się, że Lanfeust naprawdę ma związek z Magohamothem. W tym czasie jego towarzysze wracają do Glininu statkiem, ale później Lanfeust dowiaduje się od wieszczka, że na statek napadają piraci i porywają C'ian i Nikoleda. Do Lanfeusta przybywa C'ixi, która uciekła ze statku wpław. Zabrawszy ze sobą Oddech, razem uciekają z Akademii i udają się do kryjówki piratów na wyspie. Tam spotyka Hebiusa i razem decydują się nocą prześlizgnąć do siedziby piratów. Gdy dostają się w pobliże kryjówki piratów, nagle wpadają w zastawioną przez nich zasadzkę i zostają zaprowadzeni uwięzieni do środka. Tam Lanfeust po raz pierwszy spotyka Thanosa, który, tak samo jak Lanfeust, jest wrażliwy na moc Magohamotha. Lanfeust zostaje torturowany przez Thanosa, któremu C'ixi wyjawia wszystko o Magohamothcie. Gdy Thanos się teleportuje do Hedulii, C'ian uzdrawia Lanfeusta, a ten wszystkich uwalnia. Gdy wydostają się z więzienia, uprowadzają okręt, z kilkoma piratami na pokładzie i płyną do Hedulii, by znaleźć Kawalera Or Azur. W krainie baronów Gdy płyną statkiem, nocą teleportuje się na niego Thanos, który podburza piratów do ataku na Lanfeusta i jego towarzyszy. Ale wszyscy piraci zostają zabici przez Hebiusa, a Thanos przenosi się z powrotem. Ponieważ ani Lanfeust ani nikt z jego towarzyszy nie umie kierować statkiem, wkrótce rozbija się on na skałach u wybrzeży Hedulii. Wszystkich ratuje Hebius i bohaterowie spędzają noc w jaskini na plaży. Po obudzeniu zostają zaatakowani przez wielkiego kraba, który rani poważnie C'ian. thumb|left|232px|Lanfeust zdobywa mieczLanfeust zabija kraba, którego skorupę bohaterowie zdejmują i używają jako kamuflażu, by móc bezpiecznie przetransportować C'ian przez plażę pełną wielkich krabów. Po zapewnieniu C'ian opieki medycznej w przybrzeżnej wiosce, bohaterowie przekradają się przez obóz armii barona Averroesa, który obleka zamek Or Azur. Dostawszy się do zamku Or Azur w Hedulii, Lanfeust jest zmuszony go bronić przed baronem Averroesem. Potem wraz z przyjaciółmi udaje się na turniej w Culhaig, gdzie wreszcie znajduje miecz z kawałkiem kości Magohamotha. Później musi walczyć na turnieju z Thanosem, który przejmuje miecz i go zabija, ale strzaskany Oddech ratuje Lanfeusta przed śmiercią. Gdy odzyskuje miecz, wraca z przyjaciółmi do Eckmul. Ucieczka z Eckmul W Wiecznym Mieście Czcigodni zaczynają cały czas badać moc Lanfeusta. Po jakimś czasie miecz zostaje skradziony Lanfeustowi i przekazany Thanosowi, który ze swoją armią atakuje Eckmul. Lanfeust ucieka ze swoimi przyjaciółmi z Eckmul, biorąc ze sobą kawałek kości Magohamotha, który odpadł podczas turnieju od rękojeści miecza. Wykorzystując ten kawałek, z którego zrobił kościany amulet, Lanfeust może ochronić siebie i innych przed mocą Thanosa. Lanfeust wraz z przyjaciółmi umykają na smokach przed pogonią i lądują na wyspie z latarnią Sikhet. Tam spotykają ambasadora Ping'wina, który był gościem na jednym z przyjęć C'ixi. Ten decyduje ich zabrać do Darshanu i przedstawić cesarzowi. Spotkanie z bogami Od cesarza Lanfeust dowiaduje się, że pomóc im w odnalezieniu Magohamotha mogą darshańscy bogowie, mieszkający w Pałacu Bogów. Lanfeust decyduje się udać do Pałacu razem z przyjaciółmi. Podczas podróży koleją, na pociąg napadają białe trolle i choć udaje się w końcu im uciec, to podczas walki Nikoled zostaje ciężko ranny w głowę, a Hebius ucieka w góry odczarowany. Lanfeustowi w końcu udaje się dostać do Pałacu Bogów z pomocą Sfanksa, gdzie czeka na nich Hebius, a Nikoled zostaje wyleczony przez boga Anth-ybio. Lanfeust w końcu staje przed obliczem najwyższego boga X'satyra i innych bogów, od których się dowiaduje, że oni się go boją. Mianowicie, darshańscy bogowie obawiają się mocy Lanfeusta i tego, że z jej pomocą thumb|300px|Lanfeust u bogówmógłby on pewnego dnia stworzyć własną religię, kończąc w ten sposób żywot bogów. Właśnie z tego powodu Trwoog, bóg trolli chce zabić Lanfeusta i wcześniej wysyłał na niego swoje białe trolle. Ale Lanfeust przekonuje X'satyra, że tak naprawdę to Thanos im zagraża, który pragnie władzy i mocy, a Lanfeust jest jedynym, który może go powstrzymać. X'satyr mówi bohaterom, że w Mieście Lodów znajdą przewodnika do Magohamotha. Znalezienie Miasta Lodów Lanfeust z towarzyszami niezwłocznie wyruszają latającym rydwanem, ale podczas podróży nagle atakuje ich Trwoog. Ponieważ jako bóg jest zbyt potężny na konwencjonalne ataki, Lanfeust jest zmuszony swojej mocy z pomocą kościanego amuletu, choć wie, że Thanos wyczuje to i będzie mógł ich znaleźć. Dzięki amuletowi Lanfeust zamraża Trwooga, pod którego ciężarem łamie się lód. Lanfeust wpada do wody, z której nie może wypłynąć, bo lód zagradza mu drogę. Po pewnym czasie przebywania w lodowatej wodzie, Lanfeust zapada w stan hipotermii. Hebius wskakuje do wody, by go uratować, ale i on, próbując, zapada w hipotermię. Niedługo potem ich obu znajdują syreny, które zabierają ich ze sobą do groty pod lodowcem, a następnie zaczynają powoli ich jeść. Jednak na pomoc przychodzą im C'ian i Nikoled, którzy przeganiają syreny. Po wyleczeniu przez C'ian, Lanfeust i Hebius odzyskują przytomność i stają w końcu na nogi. Lanfeust wraz z przyjaciółmi znajdują Miasto Lodów, a tam stwora, którego nazywają Gluf. Właśnie ten Gluf okazuje się być przewodnikiem do Magohamotha i zaczyna ich prowadzić. W trakcie wędrówki za Glufem spotykają karawanę koczowników, którzy za 5 złotych dragonów zgadzają się ich zabrać ze sobą. Podróż śladem Glufa Podczas podróży Lanfeust wpada w oko jednej z Nomadek, Flądrelli, która stara się nieustannie poderwać Lanfeusta. Wściekła o to C'ian zaczyna się z Flądrellą awanturować i choć Lanfeust próbuje je uspokoić, to między nimi dochodzi do bójki. Gdy później Lanfeust i jego towarzysze się rozdzielają od karawany, Flądrella postanawia, że w zemście wyda ich żołnierzom Thanosa. W międzyczasie Lanfeust z przyjaciółmi trafiają na cmentarzysko fetaurów, pełnego kości i szkieletów po tych właśnie zwierzakach. Nagle bohaterów odnajduje Kawaler Or Azur ze swym giermkiem, który zakochał się w C'ian i chciał ją za wszelką cenę odnaleźć. Choć wie, że jest zaręczona z Lanfeustem to i tak chce towarzyszyć bohaterom, by móc bronić C'ian. Lanfeust, choć niezbyt chętnie, zgadza się, by Kawaler mógł z nimi podróżować i bohaterowie dalej ruszają za Glufem do Magohamotha. W czasie pobytu w lesie, gdy Hebius z Kawalerem idą zapolować, Lanfeusta, Nikoleda, C'ian i giermka nagle atakują żołnierze Thanosa, którzy ich znaleźli po przesłuchaniu Flądrelli. Gdy dowódca żołnierzy łapie C'ian i grozi jej zabiciem, Lanfeust składa broń, poddając się. Dżungla Questii Lanfeust z przyjaciółmi zostaje zamknięty w więzieniu, gdzie spotykają skutą w łańcuchy Flądrellę. Ta wyznaje Lanfeustowi, że ich wydała, bo nie mogła patrzeć na to jak Lanfeust jest z kobietą, która go nie kocha. Na to oburzona C'ian twierdzi, że to nieprawda, ale Flądrella dalej jest utwierdzona przy swoim zdaniu. W międzyczasie Lanfeust przepala kajdany za pomocą swego daru, a na pomoc przyjaciołom przychodzi Hebius z Kawalerem Or Azur. Wszyscy uwalniają się z więzienia i Flądrella wraca do Nomadów, a bohaterowie kontynuują przerwaną wędrówkę. W dżungli Questii bohaterowie spotykają olbrzymiego trolla, który ogłusza Hebiusa i porywa C'ian. Hebius wyjawia bohaterom, że czułym punktem trolla są hemoroidy, więc Kawaler mówi Lanfeustowi, by odciągnął uwagę olbrzyma, a sam z pomocą ostro zakończonego pnia zaatakował ten właśnie czuły punkt. Olbrzymi troll ucieka w bólu, a Kawaler łapie lecącą w dół C'ian, która dziękuje mu za uratowanie jej. Lanfeust, widząc stosunek C'ian do Kawalera, zaczyna myśleć o słowach Flądrelli, że C'ian już go nie kocha. Zaczynając myśleć, że sam jej już nie kocha, postanawia odejść od niej. Moc absolutna thumb|left|216px|Lanfeust z mocą absolutnąW końcu Lanfeust znajduje wyspę, na której wszyscy widzą miejsce, które najbardziej chcą widzieć. Tylko Lanfeust odkrywa, że wyspa to tak naprawdę Magohamoth we własnej osobie, który postanawia przekazać Lanfeustowi moc absolutną. Po chwili przyjaciele znajdują Lanfeusta w kokonie, który wyjaśnia im, że ma teraz moc absolutną, której może używać nawet nie przebywając w obecności mędrca. Następnie przenosi on wszystkich do Eckmul, by tam ostatecznie rozprawić się z Thanosem. Po teleportacji, Lanfeust wściekły na Thanosa za to, jak zniszczył Eckmul, decyduje się zamienić w wielkiego olbrzyma i wyzywa Thanosa na pojedynek. Rozgrywa się pomiędzy nimi walka dwóch olbrzymów, podczas której jeden z nich wpada do morza, powodując wielką falę wody, zalewającą całe Eckmul. Lanfeust używa swej mocy, by uspokoić wodę, a w tym czasie Hebius z C'ixi znajdują ciało Thanosa i po stracie przez niego miecza, zostaje przez Hebiusa ogłuszony. Walkathumb|256px|Bitwa gigantów zostaje zakończona. Później, po paru dniach, Lanfeust jest jednym z gości na ślubie C'ian i Kawalera Or Azur. Po tym ślubie, gdy młoda para płynie statkiem do Hedulii, Lanfeust spotyka się z C'ixi i razem ze szczytu wieży obserwują odpływający statek. Lanfeust zrozumiał, że tak naprawdę od początku bardziej mu zależało na C'ixi i oboje postanawiają być ze sobą. Lanfeust w kosmosie Od czasu ostatnich wydarzeń mija kilka miesięcy, a Lanfeust, coraz bardziej się nudząc, wędruje przez świat z Hebiusem u boku, szukając nowych przygód. Wszystko się zmienia, gdy nagle na Troy przylatuje statek kosmiczny pod przywództwem Glace, agentki z Meirrionu. Wygląd Lanfeust ma rude włosy, z wyjątkiem wyrastającej z pod nich czarnej grzywki, który jest "podpisem" dolflantów, rasy, która go wyprodukowała. Zwykle nosi on białą koszulę i czerwono-brązowe spodnie. Jego najczęściej używaną bronią jest miecz zrobiony w Darshanie. Choć na początku Lanfeust wyglądał na cherlawego, z czasem dorobił się muskulatury i bicepsów, wynikających z jego wielu przygód. Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Lanfeust z Troy: Postacie Kategoria:Lanfeust w kosmosie: Postacie Kategoria:Polecane Artykuły